Metroid Database
The Metroid Database (also known as the MDb) is a fan website created on October 16, 1996 to provide detailed information and media for the Metroid series to the web, including various manga and other media translated into English. Unfortunately, the site lacks in depth information regarding some of the Metroid games, such as Metroid Prime Hunters. Recently, the site was revamped with the backgrounds being scenery from areas in Super Metroid. Features Typically, the MDb has sections for fan art and fiction, but also fan music and applications/downloads (which do not include ROMs). They have a podcast named after the Wave Beam. Links to their YouTube channel and DeviantArt gallery is also available. The features include: *The Make a Metroid contest - In light of the MDb's 13th anniversary in October 2009, a contest was held in which entrants had to make Metroids out of any materials they could find. The prizes are as follows. Note: Ivan Flores artwork, Varia Suite album and Metroid Metal stickers are part of each prize. Grand Prize: :*''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' :*50$ Amazon.com gift card :*''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' poster :*Signed 11x17 artwork by Ivan "transfuse" Flores :*Signed copy of Varia Suite album signed by Stemage from Metroid Metal. :*2 Metroid Metal stickers Second Prize: :*''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' :*''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' T-shirt (black, size L) :*Samus Aran wall sticker Third Prize: :*''Classic NES Series: Metroid'' :*''Corruption'' T-shirt (white, size L) *Fan For Life - Screenshots of people who have received tattoos of elements from the Metroid series, including Samus or a Screw Attack symbol. *Cameos - A list of references to the Metroid series in games. *Beyond Zebes - Another list of real life references to the Metroid series, in films, television. *Metroid vs. Alien - A comparison of several games in the Metroid series with the Alien film series. *Recommended Games - A listing of games that the MDb highly recommends a Metroid fan should own. *True 3D: Volumes 1 and 2 - A pictorial on a figuirine of Samus published by JoyRide Studios, and later, First 4 Figures. *Metroid Timeline - A timeline of the Metroid series using real and hypothesized dates. *Developer Profile - A profile on Yoshio Sakamoto written by site admin CapCom. *Samus Aran: The Woman Behind the Visor - A pictorial on the series and Samus Aran written by Infinity's End. Page 1 covers the name and her female form, page 2 covers her Power Suit and mysteries surrounding how it is activated, page 3 covers Samus' past, page 4 covers the feel of isolation in the games while page 5 covers the game endings. *Sakamoto Questions - A translated version of the FAQ featured on the Japanese website for Metroid: Zero Mission. *Fortune Teller/Samus Dream Reading - A feature in the Japanese Super Metroid strategy guide where fortune teller Ariadne Yuko reads Samus' dreams based on scenes from the game. *Samus Aran Interview - An interview with cosplayer Thaís "Yuki" Jussim, who has cosplayed as Samus in the past. *Developer Interview - A translation of an interview also in the Super guide with the developers of the game, revealing previously unknown secrets from the game. *Dr. Octorok Interview - An interview with a bead-sprite artist named Dr. Octorok, who has made several Metroid-themed sprites. *Seraphim Interview - An interview with the founder of Metroid Online. *Dan Owsen Interview - The only interview with an official Nintendo employee on the Database. In Official Media In 2002, Nintendo's Metroid Fusion Official Player's Guide used images from the MDb website for the Super Metroid cover art and possibly the original Metroid, as well. The site watermark is clearly visible on the image of the former, and the same images also appear to be used on Metroid.com's Metroid Fusion website. MDb's webmaster, TJ, was happy that the site was useful to Nintendo and stated that the games were his own copies sitting on his shelf. http://metroid-database.com/?p=newsarch&id=66 Links *The Metroid Database *MDb Message Board Category:Websites